


Interruptions

by AshynnaStarlight, MissJess5972



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Getting Interrupted By Everyone, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Sexual Frustration, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 03:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5032417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshynnaStarlight/pseuds/AshynnaStarlight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissJess5972/pseuds/MissJess5972
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin and Bilbo just want to have some adult rated fun with each other. Is that too hard to ask!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sweetsaloua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetsaloua/gifts).



> Another collaboration with the fantastic MissJess5975. Written for the darling sweetsaloua. Enjoy darling...well I know you do, but just saying it again *wink*

Bilbo sighed deeply as he tapped his quill against his chin, looking at the book he was translating to the Common Speech. Stretching, he groaned deep in his throat as his joints cracked. He felt like a snail would make more progress than him today. Honestly. It was going so slow.

Thorin had his heart eyes on the instant he saw Bilbo’s back. The love of his life. His One. He swiftly and silently moved up behind him. “I think my hobbit deserves a break, don't you?” he whispered, leaning in and pressing kisses to Bilbo’s ear.

Bilbo jumped a bit. Not having noticed the sneaky King creeping up on him. “Thorin. I had not expected you here yet. Seems your meetings for today are done earlier,” Bilbo mumbled softly as he shivered lightly.

“Yes they are. And I'm here to relieve my master Baggins from his work as well,” he purred, placing his hands on Bilbo’s shoulders and slowly moving them down his chest.

“Thorin.” Bilbo moaned softly and turned his head, rubbing his nose against his lover's cheek. Stroking his arms as he turned into pudding. Thorin always had that effect on him.

“Yes Bilbo?” he murmured husky, his hands drifting forever lower until they reached Bilbo’s thighs. Squeezing and massaging them.

“We are in the library! Behave!” He moaned softly and lightly smacked Thorin's hand. “Mahal, you're as mischievous as your nephews!”

“Yes. Just you and I are in the library.” He nibbled on Bilbo’s earlobe. Moving on hand to cup him.

“I never thought dwarves were so…adventurous.” He mumbled as he shuddered, melting and grinding his hips against Thorin's big hand. Becoming hard swiftly.

“We would do pretty much anything anywhere as long as it was with our Ones.” He squeezed Bilbo’s bulge. Growling as he moved his nibbles down Bilbo’s neck.

“I noticed!” Bilbo moaned louder as Thorin's beard felt wonderful against his skin, the little nibbles made his cock twitch. Mewling as he grind harder. “The Mountain is awfully large.”

Thorin felt his eyes roll a bit at Bilbo’s noises. They always drove him insane. “Yes. There are many places to get into trouble. So to speak.” He moved his hand up and slipped it into Bilbo’s pants.

He turned his head and grabbed Thorin's hair, kissing him needy and hungry. Mewling and gasping when he felt the King wrap his big hand around his shaft. Shuddering as his heart tried to hammer out of his chest. “Thorin. Damn, you naughty dwarf.”

“Only for the master burglar that thieved away my heart.” He smirked, grabbing Bilbo’s lip between his teeth. Starting to stroke him roughly. Eagerly.

“Mahal have mercy,” Bilbo squeaked as his eyes rolled back. His sack becoming heavy as his nerves tingled. Fingers twitching. Lungs hurting as it felt so good.

“Master Baggins! I was wondering if you wanted....oh my sincere apologies, my Lords! I didn't know you were occupied!” Ori squeaked loudly as he hid his fire red face behind his book. He had wanted to offer the King's Consort some tea but he hadn't expected to walk into...well this!!!

Thorin had never moved so fast. Tearing his hand back from Bilbo and stepping to the side. Coughing as he cleared his throat. “No apologies necessary Ori.” He kept his gaze away. A faint blush on his cheeks.

Bilbo felt absolutely mortified. Wanting to hide under his desk as he couldn't look at the poor innocent dwarf. His cock deflating so fast. “What the King says, Ori. Not your fault.” Bilbo mumbled horrified. “Uhm...” This was very awkward. He had warned Thorin!

Thorin blinked a few times. Trying not to burst out into laughter. “See you at home, Master Baggins.” He kissed his love’s temple as he moved away. Nodding his head to Ori on his way by.

Ori mumbled and made his hasty escape in the opposite direction, leaving Bilbo there who was feeling rather embarrassed. How dared Thorin find it funny? Oh he was going to get payback for this. Mark his words.

 

~~

 

The meeting had been long as usual, Bilbo and Thorin the last ones in the room. He stood up and moved to his King. Massaging his shoulders softly. “That went better than expected.” He mumbled to Thorin. Less arguing and issues than usual. But still a long meeting, and Thorin despised meetings.

Thorin groaned, immediately melting beneath Bilbo’s nimble fingers. His head falling back against his chest. “Yes it did. But they're all still a pain in the arse.” He grumbled.

He kissed his head softly after removing the crown. Starting to massage his scalp. “I know, my love.” He mumbled and nuzzled his black mane. “But now we are done with our royal duties.” He whispered a bit cheeky.

A cheeky grin started to grow on Thorin's face. He knew that tone of voice all too well. “Yes. Yes we are. Time for more personal duties I believe.”

He moved so he sat before Thorin on the table. Leaning in and kissed him deeply. Tugging lightly on his beard to pull him closer. “My thoughts exactly, my liege.”

Thorin rumbled low in his chest. He always got so easily aroused when his little hobbit took charge. Hands moving around to squeeze Bilbo’s behind. Pulling him closer. “And what did you have in mind?”

“I'm always a bit peckish after meetings. Having missed my afternoon tea and all,” he whispered cheeky and stroked Thorin's chest. He didn't like all the layers, although it made him look every dashing. Kneading softly as his heart started to speed up.

“Well who could say no to that? Can't have a hungry hobbit in my company now can I?” Thorin tried to keep his voice from getting husky. But he just couldn't help it. Just thinking about Bilbo’s tight lips wrapped around his cock. It drove him madder than dragon sickness.

“Of course not. Hobbits can get quite dangerous when hungry. Maybe they'll even start to bite.” He smirked playfully as he moved onto his knees before Thorin. Stroking his thighs slowly as he looked up. Licking his lips hungry. Moving his hand up and started to stroke him through his pants.

Thorin growled, moving his hand to Bilbo’s head, running his fingers through his hair. His cock twitching and making his pants so tight. “You know I don’t mind if you bite.”

“I know.” Bilbo licked his lips again, stroking and massaging him harder. Leaning in and started placing kisses on the bulge that was forming rapidly. Shivering in pleasure.

Thorin groaned as he closed his eyes, gripping onto Bilbo’s hair. Hips bucking lightly. Damn that sassy hobbit. But he thanked Mahal for him as well. Spreading his legs for him so he could access him better.

“Everything alright, Thorin?” Bilbo asked cheeky. “You seem rather restless. Should I go and make you some tea to help you calm down?” He squeezed playfully. Oh, he liked torturing Thorin at times. Loved watching him get needy and hungry for him.

“Shut up hobbit.” He chuckled husky. Pushing his hips forward as he held Bilbo in place. His cock only growing harder.

“So rude. Maybe I should teach you some manners.” He nuzzled the bulge again and started to unbuckle Thorin’s belt. Lowering his pants and licked his lips when Thorin's cock sprang free. His own rock hard as well. “Mmm. Yummy.”

He groaned loud when his cock was freed. The pressure in it too much to bare. “Yes yes. I've no manners. Please teach me, master Baggins,” he growled.

“Oh growling as well. Bad-tempered King.” He was being so mean to his lover today. A bit of payback for the situation before. He shouldn’t have even thought about laughing about the situation. He slowly dragged his fingers up and down the shaft. “Any plans tonight?”

“Coming all over that pretty face of yours if you keep at it.” He hissed, tugging on Bilbo’s hair as he grew impatient.

“Sounds like a nice evening,” Bilbo mumbled with a smirk painted on his face and started to place kisses on Thorin's shaft. Licking lightly and slowly as well.

“It's about to not make it to the evening.” He moaned, his cock twitching as it was so swollen. “Or you can just turn around, and we can have some real fun.”

“Nah. Not yet,” he mumbled as he grabbed Thorin's cock firmly and took him deep into his mouth. Sucking on him hard as he started to bob his head rapidly. Making obscene little noises.

“Mahal help me.” Thorin moaned so loud. Thrusting his hips lightly into Bilbo’s mouth. Hand still on the back of his head to help him. His hobbit was always too good at this.

He moaned and hummed, rubbing his tongue against his shaft. Dragging his teeth lightly over the sensitive skin. His hand going to his sack to massage it, scratching his nail over the sensitive spot.

“Ah there is...” Balin froze. “Oh laddies! I didn't know y'all were still here!” Balin blinked.

Thorin wasn't as embarrassed as he was with Ori. Just highly irritated. And it also immediately turned off his arousal. Lifting his head and waving awkwardly. “Balin.”

Bilbo squeaked, pulling back which caused him to bang his head against the table. Cursing loudly as it hurt a lot, and rogue tears appeared in his eyes.

“Uhm. I'll come back later for my stuff.” Balin made his escape quickly but couldn't help but chuckle as well. Ah to be young and in love again.

Thorin turned so quickly to Bilbo, pushing his chair back as he lowered to his knees. Carefully touching his partner’s head. “Are you alright?”

“Ah yes. I'm fine. Just mortified! Oh Yavanna, Balin caught us!” He squeaked as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Balin has seen and heard much worse from his own brother. But maybe we should keep this sort of activity to our quarters. Mahal himself seems to ward us away from it.” He chuckled, bringing Bilbo’s head forward and touching their foreheads together.

Bilbo grumbled as he petted Thorin's chest and put him back in his pants. “Yes. That seems to be a wise thing.” He pouted at Thorin, huffing a bit. “Now I'm really hungry!” He whined with a twinkle in his eye. He was never going to be able to look at Balin again.

Thorin smiled so adoringly at his hobbit, leaning in and kissing him sweetly. “You can have all you wish to eat when we get home.” He winked.

“I better! Now, let's go home so I can have some very strong tea to sooth my mortified nerves,” he mumbled softly against Thorin's lips.

“It's a deal,” he replied softly, standing and helping Bilbo to his feet. Wrapping his arm around him as they moved to leave the hall. Hoping to find privacy and peace there.

 

~~

 

Bilbo sighed deeply as he lay back against the pillows and furs, enjoying the warmth of the fire as he sipped his tea. Thorin was in the bathroom and freshening up after a long training session with Dwalin.

Thorin finished cleaning up, sighing deeply as he changed into more casual clothes. Just wishing to spend an evening next to his One. Leaving the bathroom and immediately curling up against the side of his hobbit.

Bilbo finished his tea and curled up against Thorin. Sighing happily and petted his chest. “Why are you wearing a shirt?” he asked amused.

“Because it's natural. Underwear. Pants. Shirt.” He drawled amused, kissing Bilbo’s head as he wrapped an arm around him.

“Actually the natural state of a person is to be naked or else we would have been born with clothes,” he sassed back and smiled at Thorin. Petting his chest more.

He shook his head amused. That little body was full of nothing but sass. “Well then. Why are you wearing a shirt?”

“Because I'm not as muscular and wonderfully build like you.” Bilbo shrugged as he played with one of Thorin's braids.

“But if we were meant to have clothes on we wouldn't have been born naked,” he said in the most hobbit like tone he could muster.

“You'd make the worse hobbit ever,” Bilbo drawled amused as he looked at Thorin, giving him a quick kiss.

“Good thing you're becoming a dwarf then,” Thorin mumbled against his lips, slipping his hand down and beneath Bilbo’s shirt. Fingers grazing over that tender skin of his.

He moaned low. Moving his hand under Thorin's shirt as well and stroked his firm muscles. Feeling himself become aroused. “So hard and firm.”

Thorin hummed softly. “No, actually, I'm still quite limp from the meeting escapade earlier.” He smirked pulling Bilbo to straddle his lap. Hands moving firmly over his thighs.

He helped Thorin out of his shirt. Purring softly as he traced the tattoos. “Naughty King,” he mumbled amused and leaned down, kissing his nipple.

Thorin quirked an eyebrow, giving Bilbo a light spank. “Your naughty king,” he reminded him. Grabbing his behind and starting to move his hips.

“Mmm yes. My King. All mine,” he growled and nibbled his skin as his hands stroked his body. Moving his hips against him and felt his cock becoming harder. Panting faintly.

“Yes. And your king does not appreciate being called naughty,” he growled, spanking Bilbo harder. Bucking his hips up against him. Licking his lips as he watched his lover closely.

Bilbo moaned as he moved his hand into his pants to touch himself. Shuddering as he was so hard and ready. Rubbing his thumb over the tip of his cock. Moving more restlessly. Mewling loudly.

Thorin groaned deep in his throat. Moving his hands to undo Bilbo’s pants. His cock twitching when Bilbo’s was free. And he got to watch him touch himself. “There's a good hobbit.”

“You make me sound like a dog!” Bilbo whined loudly, eyes twinkling as he knew it drove Thorin crazy when he touched himself. Moving his hand faster, panting rougher as precum leaked from the tip.

Thorin removed his hand long enough to take his shirt off. “Again.” He growled, losing control quickly. Moving his hands to tweak his lover’s nipples.

Bilbo cried out as he tossed his head back. Bucking his hips roughly, squeezing his cock roughly. “Thorin! Oh damn! Thorin!” He cried out as he clawed his lover's chest.

He rolled Bilbo’s nipples between his fingers, then pinched them hard. His hips bucking more as he loved to hear Bilbo scream his name. Removing one hand and moving it swiftly around to his back and into his pants. Rubbing circles at his entrance.

Fíli and Kíli ran into the rooms, bursting through the doors. “UNCLE UNCLE! OH MAHAL's BALLS MY EYES!” Kíli cried out dramatically as he shielded his eyes. Fíli turning around swiftly.

Bilbo squeaked and rolled off Thorin immediately, pulling one of the furs over himself and just wanted to die.

That was quite enough of that. He wanted his hobbit and he was going to have him. He shot up. Pointing sternly to the door. “Get out. Now. Mahal you're damn adults show some respect and manners you fools! Next time maybe you'll knock! I should tie you down and make you watch!” He shouted.

“YES UNCLE SORRY UNCLE SEE YOU LATER UNCLE!” Fíli ran like a warg was after him, dragging his baby brother with him.

“Sorry Uncle Boggins!”

Bilbo moaned embarrassed. Absolutely mortified. Not moving an inch from under the blanket. He was going to stay there forever.

Thorin huffed and puffed, stomping over and locking the door. Brushing his hair back majestically as he glided back to Bilbo. Dropping beside him and tearing the blanket from him. Pulling him back onto his lap. “As you were master burglar,” he purred, kneading Bilbo’s behind again.

“Hands off me, my liege! I'm truly mortified and turned off! Valar doesn't want to be intimate with us!” Bilbo cried out mortified and got off him again, burying his face dramatically in a pillow.

“Excuse you,” he grumbled pulling the smaller man back into his lap. “I was enjoying myself.” He growled, one hand slipping into the back of Bilbo’s pants again. Continuing the teasing of his entrance. His other hand back on tweaking his nipples.

Bilbo wanted to yell at his husband but melted because of his touches. Shuddering as he rolled his hips again. “Thorin. Wait. Uhm...ah! No. Please.”

“That cock looks like it could use some attention. I said, as you were,” he rumbled low, pinching Bilbo’s nipple as he teasingly bobbed the tip of his finger into him.

“You're a bloody tease, and I really don't like you right now,” Bilbo complained as he started to stroke himself again. Nails digging into Thorin's muscular chest. Pushing his hips back. Becoming aroused again.

“How am I a tease when I am fully prepared to take care of you? I've been deprived for some time now, and I just want to enjoy it is all.” He licked his lips when Bilbo’s hand was back on himself. Bobbing his finger and pushing it in further. Slowly stretching him out.

“Thorin. Please. More,” he cried out wantonly, jaw slack as he clenched the muscles in his backside. Trying to keep Thorin's finger from moving. Rubbing himself faster as he was so thick. Sack becoming heavier.

Thorin leaned in and captured Bilbo’s other nipple between his teeth. Nibbling and tugging gently on it. His finger moving faster and his breathing picking up. His eyes flickering up to Bilbo’s face so he could watch him.

“Thorin, if you don't stop doing that, I'll come!” he warned with a soft growl, squeezing his cock at the base and tried to think of something else than the pleasurable things his lover was making him feel.

“Come now, you love watching come get all over my happy trail.” Thorin chuckled husky, pulling back so he could watch Bilbo in his glory. “But if you've got something else in mind I'm open for suggestions.”

He wiggled his behind, swallowing thickly. “I need you, Thorin. I've missed you. Everyone interrupting us,” he mewled to Thorin, looking at him with such dark hungry eyes. Grinding down against him. “I know you want me too.”

“Mmm. Then you'll have to have me just like this. I've missed this view too much.” He pouted, running his nail over Bilbo’s nipple.

Bilbo turned red, eyes becoming as big as plates. “W-what?” He stammered with a blush. Heart in his throat.

“You know what. I want that pretty body of yours bouncing up and down on me now. I have the best view this way.” Thorin bucked his hips up hard.

His eyes rolled back a bit, nodding as his mind was swimming with lust. Standing up and removed his pants. Removing Thorin's pants as well, biting on his bottom lip as he straddled his hips again. Rubbing his cock against Thorin's.

Thorin hissed, the feeling of Bilbo’s hot, hardened member against his own was too much. He wrapped his hand around both of them and started to pump. “Oh master Baggins.” He moaned.

“Thorin!” Bilbo shouted as his eyes rolled back, bucking wildly as the sensations were crazy. Chanting his name as he was so ridiculously close. Precum leaking out of him more and more. “Please. Please!”

“I'm thinking maybe I should let you come. I won't even get it in you before you do. I can get you up again.” He snickered, squeezing them tighter together as he pumped faster.

“I hate you. I hate you! I'm going to strangle you with your braids!” He sobbed in intense pleasure. Shaking and twitching. So close to coming. “Thorin. Damn it. Damn it.” A tear rolling down his cheek.

“I never knew Hobbits were such liars. Tsk tsk.” He chuckled husky, rubbing his thumb over Bilbo’s tip. “I can't wait to see you ride me amralime.”

Bilbo lightly smacked Thorin's chest as he came, thick ropes of cum shooting out of his cock. Mouth becoming so dry, an unhobbit sound rolling off his tongue as he saw white spots.

Thorin groaned loud as he watched his lovers face, coming with him due to it. Their cum mixing over his abdomen. He kept stroking them roughly to increase the intensity of the orgasm.

He shuddered as he emptied himself on Thorin's stomach. He fell to the side when he was done and Thorin released him, all weak like a newborn kitten. Gasping for air as his lungs burned. Legs twitching. Mind fried.

Thorin smiled triumphantly as he carefully pulled bilbo against his side. Not moving too much as he didn't want to get the cum everywhere. Panting heavily as he smiled ridiculously.

“Give me a moment. I'll grab a towel to clean you up,” he whispered hoarse as he leaned his forehead against his shoulder.

“Oh a towel? You're no fun. Pretend it is whipped cream.” Thorin chuckled weakly. Turning his head and kissing Bilbo’s temple.

Bilbo moaned softly and sat up. Stroking Thorin's thigh as he leaned in, licking up their cum while locking his eyes with him. Humming and moaning the whole time as it tasted better than whipped cream

Thorin's eyes widened for a moment. His breath catching in his throat as he hadn't expected bilbo to actually do it. Immediately starting to get aroused again. “Mahal Bilbo you're trying to kill me.”

He licked up the last drops, licking his lips. “Oh I'm not. I'm just cleaning you up. I'd never kill you,” he murmured to his One. Cuddling close and wrapping his arm tightly around him.

“Says the hobbit just threatening to strangle me with my own braids. I should punish you for that. Threatening the life of your king is treason you know.” He smirked.

Bilbo blushed a bit. Grumbling as he buried his face against Thorin's neck. “You know I would never do that.”

          Thorin chuckled and sighed contently. “Get some sleep, Master Baggins. You’ll need it for round two,” he purred wickedly to his One. Snickering when Bilbo made offended little noises. Ah his proper little hobbit.

          The hobbit closed his eyes when Thorin pulled some furs over them. Hand resting over his heart as he tried to suppress his smile. Failing miserably of course. He exhaled slowly, nuzzling Thorin’s neck and felt himself drift off.

          He hummed to his Consort, stroking his hair back and watched him fall asleep with a content feeling in his chest. “Good night, amrâlimê.” He closed his eyes and drifted off as well.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments are more than welcome *smiles*


End file.
